Zodiac of the Shadows
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Thing are changing for a family, and with two odd girls, the Sohma clan finds themselves in the middle of it all.


Zodiac of the Shadows  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Chapter One: Shadows in the Dark  
  
Rain beat against the windows of the Linou Dojo, a small figure appearing as lightening lit up the class room.  
  
This had been the home of the pretend family for two years, and now the head of the family decided it was time to move? She didn't undertand any of what was going on.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tree. Tree. Tree. Chipmunk. Tree. Tree. Tree. Bird. Tree. Tree. Tree.Tree. Roadkill.  
  
A sigh escaped two red lips as a red head stared out the car window. A growl gently escaping her as more and more greenery took her vision.  
  
"Nee-Chan, lookit!" The energtic ebony haired thirteen year old cried out from beside her, pointing to a pregnant cloud ready to give birth to a storm.  
  
The sixteen year old sighed again, a scowl forming on her face as she reached into her pocket, the pack of paper gone.  
  
"Lune- Imotou, hand it over." The pad of green sticky notes were placed into her palm as Lune frowned, her big sister was really grumpy as of late, and they barely saw once their guardian had told them of the move.  
  
~~~~  
  
The sun was just starting to set as the sound of a lighter sparking and lighting the end of the cigarette that was clasped between her lips.  
  
The words of parents still lingered around her, those words that they had left her with before it happened..  
  
'I know she's unatrual, Koiji-san, but she's your daughter.' It was always to same, her parents were always fighting about her unatrual looks, the divorce hadn't changed much between them, she had been an accident anyway.  
  
'Meisha-san, she's your curse to take care of, that creature is nothing of mine.'  
  
'That Phantom mutt is not mine, either!' It was way they had named her Genrou, Phantasem Wolf.....  
  
Red hair fell over her shoulders as she hunched over, her sky colored eyes clutched closed. They had made her the way she was, the anti-social teenager she was.  
  
The way she had been born, she had been three months premature, and her mother had trouble in labor, leading to a C section. The Phantom was what the doctors had called her when they saw her, the blue of her flesh, and those odd cat ears on her head....  
  
She hated it.. no, she hated them. She hated her parents for bringing her into this world.  
  
She couldn't say she hated this world, though, there were so many things thing that she liked about it. Her 'little sister' being the top of her list.  
  
Lune had been born the same way she had, those fox ears that had caused her parents to leave her when she was a toddler, she had also been born as a splitter, or a person that has two different personalities, for Lune, it was light and dark.  
  
"Nee-Chan?" Lune's voice asked, her black lighter being picked up by the small girl. One thing was different about Lune, her ebony hair was now a pure white, her blue eyes now a silvery grey.  
  
This was her body when she took to her dark personality. The ruby neckless that she had around her neck a bit darker than natrual.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Uh...what!?" Jinu, Genrou's adopted older sister, stared wide eyed at the school uniform, Genrou ignored her as she continued to walk down the hallway to her homeroom.  
  
The first time Jinu had seen her 'sister' in a skirt, and the sixteen year old red-head hadn't enjoyed being forced into the uniform by her little sister, especially the fact that the main reason she wore baggy clothes was because of her chest.  
  
The poppy haired teen growled as Jinu started poking around her shoulers.  
  
"The baka-neko actually has a chest.." Jinu trailed off, the only actual time she had ever seen Genrou was when during dinner, and even then, the girl was usually finished before she had even reached the table, most of her time she was training in the class room of the dojo.  
  
Genrou's head snapped towards her, her light blue eyes glaring at Jinu. The older teenager could see it, that natrual instinct of the red panther.  
  
The possiblities of the older girls death ran through Genrou's head. She could suffacate her, she could give her a heart attack, or she could make it look like suicide.  
  
Jinu laughed nervously, backing away and leaving the teenager. Genrou sighed, she hoped that Lune's first day was starting better than hers.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kyo Sohma frowned, he had been stuck in detention after school and Tohru and her friends had gone ahead and left him.  
  
The sound breaking wood reached his ears as a small figure dropped, landing on him. Kyo's eyes widened as sky blue colored orbs stared into him.  
  
Why was this girl in a tree, and more importantly, why wasn't he changing? Two twitching objects on this girl's head caused him to look up. Two red cat ears.  
  
Genrou blushed, just as it started to rain.  
  
~~~~  
  
"ACHOO!" Genrou frowned, her ears twitching.  
  
"Nee-Chan, what were you doing out in the rain to begin with!?" Lune asked, Kisa frown as she tried to see the resemblance between the two.  
  
Kyo sneezed, his glare going to the floor. The two had raced to the Sohma house, well, actually Genrou had been ready to go to hers, but her had insisted for some odd reason. As it turned out, Haru had talked Jinu into letting Lune over for a while so she and Kisa could do whatever it was that they had been planning.  
  
Haru frowned, his eyes fixed on the cat eared girl. A soft growl came from his right.  
  
Lune crossed her arms, eyes closed as her suddenly white hair fell back over her shoulders. Her white fox ears twitching as the rain beat against the house.  
  
"Lune, please, not here." Another growl escaped the thirteen year old's throat as her eyes snapped open, pupils needle thin.  
  
"No, Genrou will you tell me what the h--"  
  
"Lunare Junsuye, this is not the time nor place for one of you're rants." Genrou growled, cutting her younger sibling off.  
  
Kisa frowned, staring at the ears. A light flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Now I get it, you two were adopted into the same family!" Genrou frowned, staring at her sister as she stood, leaving the room with a slam of the door.  
  
"Yes, Kisa, we were. However, the couple that had adopted us died only a year after, and we have been living with our legal guardian for two years. But you have to understand that Lune is still trying to figure out why her parents had abandoned her, and she--" Genrou cut herself off as Haru stood.  
  
"Kisa, you need to choose you're words more carefully." Haru said, walking out of the room and going after Lune. Genrou sighed, shaking her head. 


End file.
